Linea del Corazón
by ilusion-dark03
Summary: una vez, mi madre me dijo que cuando me enamorara, seria como el fuego. Human*Pkmn :3


**Disclaimer**: pokemon y sus personajes no me pertecen. Sino Giratina seria mi amigo junto con Kyurem y Meloetta. Fuera de esos deseos, nada me pertenece.

**Nota:** puede que se parezca a mi otra historia "corazón"

**Línea del corazón**

* * *

Una vez mi madre me dijo el dia que me enamoraría seria como el fuego abrasándome el pecho y el frio en mis pies y manos, me perdería en la inconsciencia del sentimiento…

Recuerdo bien ese día. Esa mañana de verano en la cual mi mejor amigo y yo escogeríamos a nuestro primer pokemon, siempre quisimos uno, para evitar que la competencia nunca nos arruinara lo que tanto tiempo llevábamos cultivando, nos hicimos una promesa, más que una promesa era una propuesta y la simbolizamos en un anillo de plástico color plateado. Fuimos recibidos por el profesor de SInnon y su compañero de trabajo de campo. Mi amigo eligió a Piplop mientras yo seguía titubeante a quien elegir, hasta que cogí una pokeball sentí una calidez en mi mano y mi corazón, sabia lo significaba, ese pokemon debía elegir.

Lo libere y di con el Chimchar más lindo que había visto, sin dudar lo abrace con cuidado de no quemarme. Esto le sorprendió pero de inmediato me correspondió contento de ser escogido, sentía sus emociones como si fueran las mías. Después de despedirnos de mi madre y mis familiares, mi nuevo amigo y yo comenzamos nuestro viaje, pero antes de irnos de nuestro pueblo natal, mi alocado compañero me esperaba, se me acerco, tomo mi mano donde llevaba el anillo y me dijo que recordara nuestra promesa, pronto íbamos a cumplirla. Sonreí un poco apenada pero tan rápido como vino se fue.

Después de eso, proseguí con mi aventura junto con mi amigo pokemon de fuego. Había hecho un lazo muy fuerte con mi chimchar, todos los días eran divertidos, sus ocurrencias y esos gestos llenos de ternura para llamar mi atención. Solía llevarlo en brazos entre ratos ó este se balanceaba por los arboles con gracia. En nuestra aventura se nos unió un Shinx, Buizel, Drifloon y un Budew. A pesar de que todos éramos amigos, no entendía la rivalidad que había entre el pokemon eléctrico y el de fuego, pensé que eran cosas de territoriales y asuntos de machos, lo deje pasar, aun eran crías.

Con el pasar del tiempo, llegue a ganar mis tres medallas de gimnasio, ya eran muy fuertes al nivel que me encontraba mi chimchar ya no era pequeño sino un valiente Monferno al igual que Shinx a un altivo Luxio. Aun continuaban con sus disputas en especial cuando se trata de victorias. A mi monferno se le habia hecho costumbre abrazarme después de cada victoria en una batalla e incluso me daba besos en la mejilla cosa que le había enseñado cuando era un chimchar, cada uno tenia su forma de agradecer. Buizel alzaba su pata para chocarla, Budew si aun le quedaban fuerzas, desprendía su dulce aroma floral Drifloon me tomaba de las manos y bailamos alegremente mientras Luxio se pega a mi pierna y comienza a comportarse como un cachorro nuevamente. Todo era maravilloso, mi monferno se negaba a retornar a su pokeball en toda ocasión posible y siempre me acompañaba tomándome de la mano como un niño pequeño incluso dormía junto a mi.

Sin que me diera cuenta, ya había pasado otros meses y obtuve mis 6 medallas, solo faltaban unas pocas más. Ya había vencido al líder del gimnasio de Acero, se había sorprendido del lazo tan fuerte que tenia con mis pokemons además de la empatía que sentía con ellos, lo que me disloco fue que me dijo que me cuidase de mi Infernape, no entendí sus palabras, porque era uno de los mas dulces que tenia, aunque eso cambiaba en batalla en especial contra otros machos, inocentemente pensé que era su poder que en algún punto no podría manejar. Nos marchamos con nuevos amigos, una pequeña Riolu y la quinta vez que mi amigo de la infancia se me acercaba y me recordaba nuestra promesa del anillo justo cuando iba tomarme de la mano, mi pokemon de fuego golpea su mano para evitar que tomara la mía.

Aunque era un golpe suave, me preocupe porque el era más fuerte que antes. Simplemente no se tomo a pecho la agresión y se despidió corriendo. Mire extrañada a Infernape el cual solo me miro un poco avergonzado y me abrazo tímido por una reprimiendo de mi parte, solo le advertí que no lo volviera a hacer. Desde entonces las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Infernape ya no pasaba tiempo con sus compañero pokemon jugando ó haciendo monerías como antes, sino se sentaba a mi lado ó me esperaba, solía dejar que me apoyara en el y yo permitirle que me abrazara cuando deseara con la precaución de no quemarme, los infantiles besos dejaron de serlo para sentirlos como un poco maduros y llenos de sentimientos que no supe interpretar, la gente comenzaba a verme raro hasta algunas personas me trataban mal como si hubiese hecho algo terrible, si bien no al punto de agredirme era molesto ser tratada así hasta una noche fue la gota que derramo el vaso.  
era hora de dormir, la mayoría estaba muy somnoliento por el entrenamiento y algunas batallas que nos vimos obligados a afrontar. Después de que todos cenaran, cayeron dormidos cada quien en su lado del campamento, no me moleste en guárdalos, merecían una noche fuera de su pokeball. Sentí una mano más grande y callosa que la mía, la tomo y me llevaba a otro lugar. Me gire Sorprendida al ver a mi infernape guiándome y sonriéndome con dulzura, me señalo un algo al frente. Una pequeña planta con flores rosadas, unas bellas Grasideas, sonreí contenta, eran raro que florecieran en esa época del año. tome una con cuidado y la puse en mi cabello, lo que paso después… me abrió los ojos.

Me abrazo como era su costumbre pero había algo diferente, algo que no supe interpretar, abrí los ojos sorprendida cuando este me beso con suavidad y me miraba con ternura al finalizar. Me di cuenta, infernape me amaba pero no como un pokemon a su entrenador, sino como amante, eso explicaría la advertencia del líder del gimnasio y las miradas reprobatorias de las personas y pokemons. Su abrazo era cálido, me trasmitía sus sentimientos tan sinceros y cultivados por los meses que hemos pasado. Una parte de mi, mi corazón vibraba de una extraña felicidad pero recordé mi promesa y la situación que nos envolvía.  
con todo mi valor, me separe de el y mirando a sus ojos le dije. No puedo estar contigo y tampoco no te quiero como tu quieres. Más que por mi, es nuestra vida y mi promesa recuerdas. Le tome el rostro que se desfiguro a dolor y tristeza,

Trate de animarlo diciéndole que le iba a amar como amigo pero no me escucho y se alejo de mi. Desde ese día, no come ni duerme con regularidad, perdiendo peso con lentitud, tampoco se ve muy entusiasmado por un combate ni nada similar, el resto de sus compañeros han intentado animarlo en especial la Riolu siendo su ejemplo a seguir pero sin ningún éxito. Incluso su flama, usualmente naranjada y brillante como el sol mismo, se tornaba azul entre ratos, un azul gélido tan contrarrestaste a su antigua personalidad. Más de una vez le he llevado al centro pokemon a sanarlo por su estado de debilidad, me dolía verle así, sufría porque yo sabia porque pasaba pero no podía hacer nada más que llorar frustrada. Regresamos a casa antes de tiempo, mi madre se sorprendió al verme tan mal pero mi estado era nada a comparación de mi amigo, le conté a ella sobre lo sucedido emitiendo ciertas partes y personajes involucrados. Me sugirió un cambio de ambiente, el pasado martes habia regresado mi compañero entrenador, hacer un intercambio temporal, solo para que este se olvidara del asunto.

Una parte de mi, era una buena idea. El dejaría de verme por un tiempo y sanaría más pronto su corazón. La otra me decía que era egoísta, dejarle a su mercar a sabiendas que lo único que deseaba mi Infernape era que correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Pero no podía, no libremente, estaba atada a una promesa y el miedo al futuro. Opte por hablar con el y mi infernape. El chico acepto de inmediato pero mi pokemon no, se mostraba recio irse por un tiempo. Se dio la vuelta y regreso a mi casa. el otro entrenador me miro.

-aun recuerdas nuestra promesa-  
-como olvidarla-le mostré el anillo de plástico que aun usaba.  
-recuerda que prometimos ser pareja cuando tu fueses la campeona de Sinnon y yo el más fuerte del frente de batalla-me sonroje al recordar eso, éramos tan inexpertos en ese entonces. Tomo mi mano y me beso muy cerca de los labios. Suspire un poco, me despedí con el pretexto que trataría de convencerle nuevamente, no quería hacerle más daño, no quería seguir rompiendo más su herido corazón. Para mi sorpresa me esperaba frente a la puerta de mi casa con un gesto serio, mirando al suelo. Le llame, al acercarse, me abrazo con firmeza, mirándome duramente, mi asombro creció más cuando oprimió el botón de su pokeball entrando por su propia voluntad.

Han pasado ya 4 semanas desde que se fue con el equipo contrario. Mi prometido me dejo a cambio su Rapidash por ser tipo fuego, disminuirá la añoranza de ver a mi infernape. Pero no, sentía cada noche el pesar en mi corazón, preguntando al cielo como estará, al punto que me vence el insomnio ganándome otra noche sin dormir y a veces despierto llorando por la incertidumbre, solo rogaba que todo volviese a ser tan simple como antes ó al menos lo más parecido.  
una tarde, el muchacho que ayudaba al profesor Serbal llego corriendo a nuestro pueblo natal, estaba aterrorizado, sus manos, rodillas y zapatos estaban manchadas de algo rojo y goteante. Nos informo en medio de su histeria que algo ataco hasta la muerte a mi amigo. Sentí que el aire de los pulmones se iba al igual que mi cordura. Mis pies temblaban como gelatina y mis ojos amenazaban con llorar, sentí el frio golpe de la crueldad en mi pecho, no lograba digerir lo ocurrido, no podía. Leon, según recuerdo su nombre, nos dijo que venia de ciudad jubilo cuando lo encontró. 3 pokebolls estaban destrozadas, tanto el interior como el exterior estaban salpicadas en sangre, sea lo que sea, les asesino antes de que pudieran salir a defenderse. El Staravia tenia las alas cortadas y su pecho estaba empalado contra el cuerpo de la Roserade, la cual tenia sus rosas clavadas en su pecho más específicamente en su corazón. Llore sin detenerme entre gemidos y lamentos, su empoleon también estaba muerto a golpes brutales hasta hacerle sangrar y decapitado con sus propias alas, mientras el. No escucho, solo salió corriendo a donde encontró la escena. Corrí como pudo permitirme mis pulmones, al llegar, había muchos oficiales y varios pokemons de uso policiaco. Pase aun con los esfuerzos de la policía que me lo negaba, viendo el lugar, tan manchado, salpicado de sangre seca y partes aun estaba fresca por la humedad ambiental. Me deje caer hasta el piso sin importarme mancharme de sangre, tratando de asimilar todo, la perdida de mis amigos…

Pasaron 2 noches desde el incidente, todo mi pueblo seguía en luto y había ocasiones en que escuchaba gritos de dolor de la casa de mi amigo. No podía dormir sin sentir remordimiento, culpa y el hedor de la sangre que no se quita de mi piel aun cuando me la friccione con una esponja de acero.  
mientras trataba de dormir, escuche varios ruidos provenientes de la planta baja. Pensé en mi madre que estaba consolando a la mujer que perdió a su hijo y su pokemon tipo psíquico que solía usar en mi para hacerme dormir pero algo atrajo mi atención, el aroma de algo quemándose. Levantándome con pereza trate de abrir la ventana pero estaba sellada a cal y canto, le levante y sentí el piso cálido, justo cuando iba a tocar la perilla de la puerta, se empezó a mover. Retrocedí por instinto, mi corazón se detuvo por unos momentos, entrando con un poco de dificultad venia mi Infernape con una sonrisa alegre.

Mis lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y me le eche encima. Mi querido amigo, me alegro que estes bien, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado. Gemí entre llantos mientras el enorme simio me abrazaba igual cuidando de no herirme. Me sentí tan aliviada y un peso de mi corazón cayo. El momento era tan perfecto que no me importaba que pensaría mi madre al respecto. Hasta que respire… un aroma tan peculiar y extraño.  
una sutil mezcla de humo, paralizador y oxido de hierro. A sangre. Me aleje de el por un instante y me di cuenta que mi ropa estaba manchada de ese liquido rojo, mire hacia mi infernape y me percate que su pelaje blanco estaba cubierto de todo ese liquido, trozos de hojas, algunas viseras y carne fresca. El aroma quemado se empezó a intensificar, al igual que el calor en mis pies, me asome detrás del pokemon de fuego y la puerta ocultaba un brillo bermellón, 2 esquinas de mi cuerto se empezaron a tornar negras al igual que el aire del lugar.

Mi casa se estaba incendiando. Mi madre y su pokemon fueron asesinados por el mismo ser que estaba frente a mi. Infernape me tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a frotar su rostro contra mi cabeza. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentía calmada, le correspondí al abrazo, sin importar mancharme una vez más, sin importar que mis pies se han quemado y ahora sangran por el fuego y el anillo de mi mano derecha comienza a fundirse dejando un surco doloroso de plástico y sangre. Tome la mano de mi pokemon para entrelazarla y recordé las palabras de mi madre.

El amor es como el fuego. Te quema por dentro aun cuando sientas frio en tus manos y pies, te lleva a la inconsciencia y la sangre formara un lazo rojo que conectara directamente al corazón.

* * *

gracias por leer. :3


End file.
